Joining the Lightning Squad
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: LS Kurt "joins" the Lightning Squad


"A curse on you all! May the ghosts of those you have killed come back in the forms of wolves and devour you and your descendents!" Kurt spouted off more curses and swears until he was struck in the small of the back with the butt of one of the men's rifles. Crying out in pain, he stumbled forward and was then stripped of all his clothing before they threw him into a room and slammed the door shut, sealing him in darkness.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Kurt snarled, narrowing his eyes as he saw everything quite clearly, even in such a dark room. There were old bloodstains in this room, and leather restraints ranging from ankles and wrists, to spiked collars with leashes.  
  
"This is not going to end well." He muttered, standing up slowly. "For the person who comes in here at least." He added, trying to give himself some courage for what was surely to come.  
  
Shivering, he hugged himself and he suddenly noticed that when he exhaled, he could see his breath coming out in white puffs.  
  
"They're going to let me freeze in here." He said. "Wonderful!" ***  
Two hours later, Kurt lifted his head as the door was opened and he narrowed his eyes a bit, his tail flopping lazily to one side as he looked at the large strong blond man entering the room and flipping a light switch. Slowly, Kurt got to his feet, ready for anything.  
  
Hauptmann Englande looked down at Kurt with sparkling eyes, and he pulled out a piece of paper, going over it for a moment.  
  
"Where were you born?" he asked.  
  
"I was born in Bavaria..." Kurt gave a shout when Hauptmann Englande's hand suddenly shot out and struck him across the face, knocking him to the ground and cutting him with a ring that he was wearing.  
  
"Gypsy filth do not use the tongue of the Higher Race! You cannot have been born in Bavaria! Now tell the truth!" Rolling onto his side, Kurt wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and he growled softly.  
  
"I was born in Bavaria!" he spat. "That makes me a citizen of Germany! I have a right to speak in my countries language!" He cried out like an animal and coughed up blood when Hauptmann Englande suddenly kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Impossible!" he shouted. "Not only are you a Gypsy, but you are nothing but a freak as well! You are not a German!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Kurt snarled, struggling to sit up. "I am not a Gypsy! I am Romani first of all! I am not a freak but I AM a German!" He was thrown back to the ground when Hauptmann Englande punched him in the face, banging his head on the metal floor. ***  
When the argument was finally over, Hauptmann Englande stood over a bloody but still defiant Kurt.  
  
"Very well!" he said. "If you insist on saying you are German, then you are. As a German, do you wish to serve your country?" Kurt laughed, spitting out some blood.  
  
"Why don't you go screw a goat long and hard for an hour!" he snarled, looking up at Hauptmann Englande. When he saw that Hauptmann Englande still had that dangerous glitter in his eyes, he realized that he had said the wrong thing. ***  
Kurt had never gone through anything so painful in his entire life. When it was finally over, he lay on the ground, a collar painfully tight around his neck with a leash dangling from it. When Hauptmann Englande touched his arm, he flinched and whimpered, trying to get away.  
  
"Now now," Hauptmann Englande laughed, grabbing the leash and pulling on it harshly. "You don't want to get me angry again do you?" he asked. Kurt bowed his head, trembling all over.  
  
"No..." he whimpered.  
  
"Now I'm going to ask you again. Think before you answer, all right?" Hauptmann Englande asked, his voice dripping false sincerity. "Do you want to serve your country?" Weakly, Kurt nodded, hugging himself tightly.  
  
"Yes..." Hauptmann Englande nodded a bit and then got up.  
  
"Meggan! Come and get this thing cleaned up!" he shouted as he left the room.  
  
When Kurt finally managed to get up onto his knees, he saw a woman coming into the room, and his whole body started to tremble again. He cursed himself mentally, demanding to know what had happened to the man who used to train with Stefan the art of Fencing and how to use the blades properly.  
  
Meggan tilted her head to one side, looking at the new member sadly. Closing her eyes, she slowly sent out soothing and peaceful waves to try and get him to trust her. Slowly, she walked up beside him and she knelt down, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kurt winced at her touch, flinching away despite the peacefulness she was sending out to him.  
  
"Please...don't hurt me." He whispered. Meggan shook her head a bit, reaching out and gently taking the collar off of him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." She assured him. "If you try your best not to upset Hauptmann Englande, he won't either I bet."  
  
"I'm cold." Kurt whispered, hugging himself tightly.  
  
"I know you are." Meggan said. "You'll get your uniform in a few hours. In the mean time..."  
  
"I have to stay naked and in this cold room?" Kurt asked, not joking around. Meggan shook her head, helping him to his feet carefully.  
  
"No, you have to wear this." She said, handing him a large piece of purple cloth. As she watched Kurt put the cloth on, wrapping it around his waist in different folds and turns to make sure it stayed on, she tilted her head to one side.  
  
"My name is Meggan." She said. "What's yours?"  
  
"Kurt." He said, looking up at her. "Why are you here?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly. "You don't act like the others."  
  
"I was raised by Romani too." Meggan said. "But they were bad, and sold me to the Gestapo to buy themselves freedom from persecution."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"No, they were all gassed."  
  
"You don't seem so bitter about it." Kurt pointed out. "If that had been me, I would have hated them so much."  
  
"They did what they thought they had to in order to get away." Meggan shrugged, heading for the door. "Come on, you look like you could use some food in your belly."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to eat." Kurt said, walking beside her. Meggan laughed sadly, shaking her head.  
  
"I thought the same thing after I was forced to join the Lightning Squad too." She said. Turning to look at him, Meggan gently took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  
  
"It will get easier in time." She assured him. "Believe me." 


End file.
